If You Play With Fire
by lelema
Summary: Matt Casey's 13 year old son gets soon in big trouble, because he investigated against an arsonist.
1. Fire Safety Education

**Hi! Welcome to my Chicago Fire Fanfiction! This story is about Matt Casey's son, who gets soon in big trouble. The Boy investigated against a fire starter (an arsonist).**

There is some information for this story:

First of all I do not assign the story to any season. But...

... Casey is a Captain

... Shay died

... Hallie died as well

... Louie never existed.

 **Please let me know what you think! Wishes and suggestions for improvement are welcome! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 -** **Fire Safety Education**

"Captain Casey and Lieutenant Severide of Firehouse 51 will tell us something about fire safety education today because, as you know, our chemical room burned last week and a number of students and teachers were overwhelmed with the situation!" The teacher explained.

Liam looked up in shock from his paper, where he'd been scrawling until just now, and stared at his father. That's a joke, right? In the 7th class still fire safety education? That was something for babies, toddlers, elementary school.

"Wow, I didn't know your father is already Captain," a classmate whispered laughing at Liam. Slowly he sank back into his chair. Why did his father, of all things, have to carry out fire prevention education? Because they have extinguished the fire? It was just a tiny fire in the chemical room. Well, it was not the first fire in the chemical room, but only because the teacher was doing so dizzy.

"We want to explain to you how quickly a fire can break out, how to prevent it and how to behave properly," Severide explained, looking around at about 20 children. He also quickly found Liam in the back row. He never thought he would ever be able to teach in Liam's class. Casey took the floor and explained how a fire can be caused.

Liam slowly felt like he was really in the wrong movie. He sighed softly, laying his head down on the table and looking bored at the blackboard. He put his headphones in and started the music. He did not have to listen again. He felt that his whole life was fire safety education. From an early age he had to listen to something like that. _"Don't play with the fire," they said._

"Liam, are you listening? Can you repeat what Lt. Severide said, please?" the teacher asked. Liam looked at her questioningly, took out his headphones and asked, "What did you say?"

"Please repeat what was said!" the teacher demanded.

"Uh, what was said?" Liam asked confused.

"That's what I want to hear from you," the teacher said.

"But I don't know. Should I listen?" Liam answered. Casey and Severide gave Liam their worried and annoyed look.

"Pack your things and go to the directorate. I want a 5-page essay about fire safety education til tomorrow," said the teacher, "In addition, tell your father that I want to talk to him."

Liam thought he had almost interrogated and stared unbelievably at the teacher. Many of his classmates began to giggle like Severide. Matt looked worriedly at this son.

"Why don't you tell him personally?" Liam answered, throwing his backpack over one shoulder.

"I'd like to see your father on Parenting Day," said the teacher, who apparently did not understand that Captain Casey was his father.

As Liam went through the rows to the door, he walked right past the blackboard and winked at his father, "Dad, the teacher wants to see you on Parenting Day, but you probably already know that. Well, I'll go to the director now. You'll probably get a call right away, but see it positively: you don't have to drive to school, you're already there."

Matt just watched his son speechless as he left the class. That was something of a typical Liam Casey situation. Such a behavior he was allowed to listen countless times on Parents' Day. Severide, on the other hand, barely managed to get out of his laugh. He could not blame the young Casey for not listen. Had he been in his situation, he would hardly have reacted otherwise.

Liam sat on the bar stool at the kitchen counter and wrote his essay while he asked Gabby what he should write. Actually, Gabby wanted to prepare the dinner, but she was always happy when she could help Liam with his homework.

"The important thing is to leave the building immediately," Gabby said and Liam noted down all her sentences.

"What's the best way to leave the building when it's already full of smoke and fire?" Liam asked.

"Well, either put something protective in front of your face to breathe or best you crawl on the floor. Smoke pulls up. Most of the oxygen you can find is close to the ground," she explained. At the same time Matt came home and listened to this conversation long enough. He greeted his wife with a kiss on the mouth and turned to his son, "You write your essay without our help."

"Matt, don't be so strict with Liam. He had only asked one question," Gabby said.

"One question?" Matt curiously raised his eyebrow and turned to his son, "If you'd better listen to the two firefighters, you wouldn't have a question anymore."

Liam sighed, grabbed his things and disappeared into his room. Discussing with his father had never been meaningful.

"What should that be?" Gabby asked confused and Matt explained what had happened at school.

"I can fully understand Liam. It would have been super in elementary school when the father reported on his job as a firefighter ... but in 7th grade? Matt, let's be honest. Would you have found it great?" Gabby shared her thoughts with her husband.

Matt sighed and wrapped his hands around her waist, "Probably not, but that's not the point. It had burned at school and still a few students and teachers reacted wrong. Such a serious topic and Liam ignores it."

"I'm sure Liam didn't mean it bad. He knows the dangers of fire better than any other kid in his class," said Gabby, thinking back to what happened years ago when Hallie Thomas was killed in the flames.

"You're right." Matt sighed and kissed his wife again, "I love you, Gabby. What would I do without you!"


	2. Firehouse 51

**I wish all of you a happy new year! :)**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 - Firehouse 51**

"I think we have to make an announcement! Liam Casey is to visit!" Hermann said. Too often, they did not see the Casey boy. Usually Liam came to the Firehouse only when his father had to work on a holiday like Thanksgiving or he needed a school signing. Kelly sat in his chair at the squad table and turned back. He can not shake the feeling that Liam is celebrated like a celebrity every time he visits 51. In the near future Hermann will probably roll out the red carpet.

"Hey buddy!" Kelly shouted to him, "What's the school doing? Written your essay? "He winked.

"With the help of Gabby, anything is possible," the 13-year-old grinned and looked around the hall.

"Your dad is in his office," Severide said and was immediately corrected by Matt, "Your father was in the office," he winked.

"I need a signature for the school trip," Liam said, handing the letter to his father. Matt, as always, read the letter through thoroughly.

"Uh, I should have signed the letter two weeks ago," he said.

"Well, what can I say, I forgot," Liam said and Matt ruffled his son's hair. He was used to Liam not passing the letters to him until weeks later. Nonetheless, Liam must learn to pass on such letters to him immediately. Matt signed the letter and handed it to his son.

"Are you staying for dinner?" Matt asked curiously.

"No, I have something else to do," Liam winked, saying goodbye to the people and cycling away with his bike. Although Chicago had an extraordinary infrastructure, Liam loved mountain biking. Even though there were no mountains in Chicago itself. He was also independent of any timetables. And you do not drive too far from the apartment or school to the 51.

Deep in thought, Liam cycled through the streets of Chicago listening to music through his headphones. Suddenly Liam collided with a pedestrian, who fled hurriedly out of a building.

"Can't you watch out?" Liam complained, getting up off the floor and staring at the man. He said nothing, got up and ran to his car. Fortunately, Liam had only a small wound on his knee.

Only after the man was gone, he realized that it smelled strange. Liam looked up at the building. Smoke came out from behind the boards.  
For a while Liam stared at the burning building before swiping his fingers over his smartphone and dialing the emergency call. It was not long before the firehouse 51 arrived at the scene. Kelly and Matt quickly distributed the tasks.

"Wow. You've been listening to fire safety education," Kelly winked, marching into the building with his men.

"I heard you dialed the emergency call?" Matt smiled.

"I only did what I was taught," Liam said.

"Then your father did a first-class job," Matt laughed, giving his son a friendly knocker on the back and hurrying after Kelly.

Liam grinned and looked proudly to his father. He used to dream of becoming a firefighter himself and following in the footsteps of his father.

* * *

 _"Mommy, look there! I'll also drive with the truck when I grow up!" the 4-year-old said._

 _"Yes, I see it," Hallie said. She urgently needs to go to a job interview in a clinic and really just wanted to get the 4-year-old to Matt quickly, but the boy was so fascinated by the firehouse that he absolutely wanted to show his mom everything he learned on his last visit._

 _"I even have my own helmet!" Liam explained beaming, "I'll bring it!" and ran away. Gabriela Dawson watched Hallie's arrival with Liam and also her annoyed look. Actually, Gabby would have taken Casey to her, only this one was in a meeting with Chief Boden and Kelly._

 _Gabby watched as Hallie took the moment and returned to her car. Stunned, Gabby just shook her head. Liam ran into the vehicle hall, looked around for his mom and ran after her, "Mommy! Where are you going?" Liam called after her and looked sad as Hallie drove away._

 _"Hey Liam, maybe you'd like to show me the truck, huh?" Gabby asked._

 _"Okay," Liam mumbled._

 _He explained to Gabby the functionalities of each device in a funny way. You could tell that Liam was 4 years old and that he did not understand the connection between things. After showing her everything, Liam played with her firefighters. The boy played the lieutenant and Gabby was the candidate._

 _"How do we do that?" Liam asked highly motivated as they arrived at their fictional fire._

 _"Why do you ask me? You're the lieutenant," Gabby grinned, "I'm just the candidate!"_

 _"Exactly because of that! You have to learn!" Liam grinned. At the same moment Casey came into the vehicle hall. Mouch told him about the presence of his son._

 _"Oh, maybe Chief Casey can help us out," Gabby winked, laughing. Immediately, Liam turned around and happily ran into his father's arms, "Daddy. Gabby and I are playing firefighters!" Liam said._

 _"I heard it," laughed Matt, "I have something for you."_

 _He brought a kids T-shirt from the truck 81, where the logo with the goat was pictured. He was told what number Hallie pulled off. And it was not the first time. Hallie never wanted a child. Liam was, as she say it, just an for Matt, the kid meant everything. He was glad it happened and used every free minute he got with Liam. Each time Liam visited him at the station because Hallie got a more important appointment at short notice, Liam got another thing to add to his fire-fighting toy gear. So he already had a children's fire helmet, gloves, a plastic crowbar, a small plastic fire extinguisher and a game phone._

 _"Woah, Cool!" Liam beamed._

 _"So, tell me why you need the help of the Chief?" Matt grinned._

 _"The cat was sitting on the tree. We lit the tree and the cat jumped down, but now the tree is burning!" the 4-year-old explained. Kelly, who was just around the corner, struggled hard to laugh._

 _"Why didn't you fetch the cat down with the help of the truck?" Matt wondered._

 _"The ladder is broken" Gabby explained._

 _"Oh, well then I probably would not have acted that way anyway," Matt grinned and turned to his son, "Then you have to alert the engine 51."_

 _"The engine 51 is made up of lazy people like Mouch." Gabby said._

 _"That seems like a real problem," Matt said and Liam nodded._


	3. Arson

Liam looked at the breakfast listlessly and poked around in it. Through a conversation yesterday evening, Liam learned that the fire was arson a few days ago.

"How do you recognize that it was arson?" Liam asked his parents.

"Well, first of all, we are looking for the source of the fire. So the place where the fire started," Matt replied, "After that, we'll see which way the fire went and if the fire accelerator was used or something that promotes fire."

"Is it easy to convict the perpetrator?" he asked.

"No. The fire destroys much evidence. It's very difficult to convict the arsonist," Matt explained, looking at his son curiously, "Do you know anything about the recent fire?"

"Not really. I saw a man run out of the building shortly before," Liam said.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gabby wondered.

Liam shrugged his shoulders, "I didn't know it was arson."

"Can you remember what he looked like or what he did then?" Matt asked.

"Well, he got in his car and drove away," Liam said, "He looked normal. I only saw him briefly."

"You'll say anything you know to Antonio," Gabby said, jerking her smartphone out of her pocket and tapping her brother a text message. Moments later, Matt and Gabby drove Liam to the police station, where Liam made a statement. It was not much the boy saw, but he could remember the color and model of the car.

While Matt and Gabby drove back to the apartment after the statement, Liam was sitting on a wall at the harbor - his favorite place. Here he often hung out with friends and there was also a mountain bike parkour.

Liam was startled as he saw the car of the alleged arsonist from a distance. He got up and approached carefully. The window of the car was briefly cranked down and a crumpled piece of paper fell out. Then the car drove off.

Curious, Liam picked it up: _Rockwell Street on the corner of Pershing Road. Now!_

The address mentioned was not far from its current location. He would be there in 25 minutes by subway.

When he arrived at the address, he looked around. Why should he come here? In front of him stood only a vacant factory and he did not see the car from earlier.

He took a deep breath and wondered what he should do. Maybe he should go inside the building? Carefully, he opened the door and stepped in. The air was stuffy and smoke came from a back room. Immediately he hurried out of the building, straight into the arms of a chief unknown to him. In the time he spent in the building, the fire department moved on. Someone had already called the fire department because of the fire in the back room.

"See who we have here," the Chief said, "What do you have to say in your defense?" And grabbed Liam by the collar of his jacket. The moment firefighters wanted to move into the building there was a explosion. The Chief, Liam, and some people standing near the building fell down. Immediately a firefighter, who had previously stood far enough, reached for Liam.

"Do you think it's funny to blow up buildings?" the fireman asked.

Liam stared at him speechless. Which fire station was that? Looking for help, he looked around. He did not know a single one and the number on the truck told him nothing: 66.

"Aren't you the Casey boy?" Someone asked, coming to the fore. It was the Lieutenant of truck 66 or also known as Tommy Welch.

Liam did not know much about this man, but what he knew was that this lieutenant was not good talking about the 51.

Gabby was supposed to become the new candidate on truck 66. Luckily she was allowed to stay on 51. And not forgetting the traffic accident where truck 81 and truck 66 crashed together and wanted to blame Joe Cruz.

The chief distributed the tasks and the firemen did their work, but Welch prevented Liam from running away.

"Are you worried about your father becoming unemployed or why are you here?" Welch asked.

"Coincidence. I came over here and saw smoke," Liam explained. The truth he did not want to tell this guy. He would not believe him anyway. So he preferred to pick up the truth for his father.

"Well, you see smoke and you think so 'Oh, have to go inside?'", Welch asked and said, "You can kidding someone else. You came out and suddenly the place exploded here."

Liam sighed. Well, that'll be fun. When Liam then realized that truck 66 would like to drive him home to talk to Casey, his decision of the day was clear - it could not be worse, could it?

Matt was not thrilled when Welch rang the doorbell, said a stupid word to Gabby, and then he claimed Liam had picked up at the scene of the fire. Immediately as Welch disappeared, Liam tried to correct the situation and talked about the man who persecuted him.

"These are big accusations you're making here," Matt said.

"But it's true! He laid the fire and demanded that I get there!" Liam explained.

"Are you really sure?" Gabby asked and Liam nodded.

"Why would the man ask you to come there?" Matt wondered.

"Yes, but it's true!" Said Liam.

"I don't deny it, only I don't see any sense behind it," explained Matt. Liam sighed and disappeared into his room.


	4. There's always someone else to blame

**Chapter 4 - The** **re'** **s always s** **ome** **one e** **ls** **e to** **blame**

Matt moaned annoyed, grabbed his things and hurried to the headquarters of the CFD. He just got a call. His son was _'arrested'_ by the police and is charged with arson. Gabby accompanied him.

They entered the building and were escorted to the meeting room.

Liam sat next to Antonio, opposite the investigators of the CFD and the Commissioner.

"Captain Casey! Good thing you could come so quickly," the Commissioner said.

"May I ask what happened?" Matt asked confused and sat down next to Liam.

"Five fires, five arson, five times your son was there," he said.

"Um, I don't quite understand what you're getting at," Gabby said, confused.

"Liam Casey is suspected of arson," the investigator said.

"Ha! That's absurd! Liam would never play with fire!" Gabby said.

"Unfortunately, the evidence against it," the Commissioner said, "We've found a detonator in his backpack," and put it on the table, "With such parts, the fire is ignited at the desired time."

"Liam, please tell me it's not yours!" Casey said, looking angrily at his boy, who had been quiet until now.

"I found it," Liam explained. "It belonged to the man who set the fire."

"Oh, you have contact with the arsonist?", The investigator asked.

Liam nodded, "Contact is too much said, we had a short meeting," the 13-year-old said.

"We will charge your son," the Commissioner explained.

Stunned, Matt looked at him. Criminal charges against Liam?, "He's not punishable!" Matt said, looking to Antonio for help.

"A special situation needs special exceptions," Antonio mumbled, "You can charge Liam. It'll noted in a file."

"Now tell them you haven't done anything!" Matt said a little stricter and looked at the silent boy.

"As I said, that was the man," Liam said.

"Oh, stop blaming others!" the Commissioner said, "Fortunately no one has ever been hurt by your actions!"

"No one can hurt by my actions if I didn't do anything!" Liam said.

"We found the time fuse in your backpack! You are well informed about the fires!" He hissed.

"I wasn't!" Liam roared.

"We'll keep an eye on you, Liam Casey!" the Commissioner said and left the room.

* * *

"And how is it possible that you were present at five fires?" Gabby asked curiously as they arrived at 51 and stood in Boden's office.

"I get messages where the fires are," Liam said. Carefully, he looked to his father, who was silent the entire journey and now stood arms crossed in front of the door.

"What messages?" Matt asked curiously, "And by whom?"

"By the arsonists," Liam answered.

"Can I see the message?" Chief Boden asked with interest.

"Yes. No. It doesn't work," Liam hesitated, "At least not anymore."

"What does that mean _'no more'_?" Matt asked tense.

"The message was in the jeans pocket Gabby washed," Liam explained.

"Oh, now I'm to blame?", She stared perplexed at her stepson.

"No, only I can't show you the message," Liam said, "But the guy's gonna call again and then ...", before Liam could finish his sentence, his father cut him off, "What then?" Matt asked, "We were in your school the other day and told you something about fire safety. You haven't even listen to me! At home, you're asking Gabby about everything! Couple days later you ask how to convict an arsonist! That can't be a coincidence!"

Liam stood in the middle of the room and looked at the carpet. He had nothing more to say in his defense. They did not believe him anyway. Why did he have to be caught three times by Truck 66?

"I'll ask you one question, Liam Gregory Casey, and don't dare to lie to me," Chief Boden said, "Did you start the fires?"

"No! It wasn't me!" Liam yelled. Do not they understand what he said? Did not they hear him correctly? It was the one man who give him the note. Liam considered. Meanwhile, the messages came via SMS. That was the solution.

"I'm getting sms from the arsonist now," Liam explained, pulling his smartphone out of his pocket. He quickly opened the mailbox and held it out to the adults.

"There's nothing," Gabby said, staring at a blank display. Amazed, Liam stared at his mailbox. No new or existing SMS. The message has been deleted. He once saw a report on television about self-destructive and encrypted one-way can be sent quickly and easily over the Internet and as soon as the recipient opens the message, the SMS destroys itself within a few minutes.

Liam sighed. His evidence, which asserted his innocence, is destroyed.

"Liam, you still have the opportunity to tell us the truth," Chief Boden said.

"I wasn't!" Liam yelled. Gabby put her hand on Liam's back, "I believe you, Liam," she said.

* * *

Meanwhile, many of the firefighters gathered in the break room. Originally they wanted to have lunch, but they heard from afar a discussion.

"What's going on?", Hermann wondered and looked around the table. Severide was almost hiding behind a newspaper. Mouch looked at the television with interest and the others just shrugged their shoulders.

"Severide? What's going on?" Hermann asked.

Kelly sighed, "According to rumors Liam should start the fires."

"Ha! The joke was good ... "Hermann broke off his sentence and looked into the worried face of Severide.

"No joke?" Hermann asked surprised.

"Casey has already been ordered to headquarters. They'll charge Liam," he explained.

"Why should Liam set a fire?" Otis wondered. "His mom died in a fire years ago."

"Well, Boden and Casey are trying to figure that out," Kelly said and quickly fell silent as he heard a door slam shut. Kelly saw Liam angrily run away and Casey opened the door to Boden's office and hurried after his son.

* * *

"Liam, stop!" Casey called after him. In the garage, Casey caught up with his son and grabbed Liam's shoulder. "Running away isn't a solution!" Casey said, watching him closely.

"Why don't you believe me?" Liam asked.

"Because the evidence is clear," said Casey.

"You believe the CFD headquarters more than your own son?" Liam wondered. Of course you can not lead a private conversation on the 51 without anyone listening.

"Look, I'd like to believe you, but we're talking about a very serious topic here. People can die by such a fire. I do not think you understand the implications of a fire," Matt tried to explain. Liam was not listening to him, but got his bike.

"Liam!" Matt called and wanted to stop him when Gabby grabbed his arm, "Matt, give him time."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please let me comment if you want to read more.**


	5. Disappointment

**Chapter 5 - Disappointment**

He sneaked out at night. Well, he did not really have to sneak out, because Matt and Gabby are at work. Once again he received a text message from the unknown arsonist. Since no one believed him, it was now up to him to convict the perpetrator.

He grabbed his mountain bike and rode to the said address, which was in the SMS. The building was already burning and from a distance you could hear the first sirens. Liam got off his bike and looked for new clues. The car from the other day whose license plate he wrote down was not here. His cell phone rang briefly. Another SMS was received - _I'll see you soon!_

Liam sighed. He found no clue and the sirens approached. Quickly he ran back to his bike and wanted to ride away, but too late. Truck 81 came from the right side and Squad 3 from the left side into the street.

"I can't believe it!" Matt yelled and got off from the Truck, "Liam! What're you doing here in the middle of the night?" Matt yelled angrily.

"Well, the boy laid the fire," Capp said. Severide and Casey looked at Capp angrily and Severide quickly distributed his orders to Squad 3 and also to Truck 81 as Matt is probably busy teaching his son a lesson.

"I can explain it," Liam stammered.

"Yeah?", Matt raised an eyebrow curiously, "I'm looking forward to this explanation."

"I got a text message from the man who's setting the fire," Liam said.

"Stop it! I don't want to hear any excuse from you!" Matt said annoyed, "When I work then I rely on you to be home and sleep at night and not set any fires!"

"I have NOT set a fire!" Liam yelled.

"Tell that to someone else but not me!" Matt hissed, passing his son to help with the building.

* * *

Gabby saw the confrontation from a distance.

"You've gone too far," she said in a calm voice, "Matt trusts you that he can leave you alone at night. You abused his trust tonight."

"He doesn't believe me. He doesn't even let me explain why," Liam said.

After that, Liam had to go with Gabby to the 51.

Once they were there everyone looked at him angrily.

"Dad, why can't I go home?" Liam asked softly.

Matt looked at his son, "Because I don't send you home in the middle of the night with a mountain bike," Matt said.

"And if you drive me?", Liam asked even more quietly than before. Still some people were staring at him.

"So you can sneak out again?" Matt asked irritably.

"I'll stay home, you have my word," Liam said.

"Your word doesn't count anymore!" Matt hissed, "You disappoint me more and more every day!" With these words, Matt ended the conversation and went to his office. The others also shook their heads unbelievably and made their way to the bedroom.

* * *

Angrily, he kicked the Truck a few times. Severide kept a low profile in the background, watching both the conversation and Liam as he tried to reduce his aggression.

"If you kick the vehicle again, you'll have problems with me," Kelly said, "For such aggression we have a punching bag."

"I don't care!", Liam hissed and stepped again against the vehicle. Kelly grabbed his arm. Liam tried to fight back, kicking and punching Kelly.

"Stop it!" Kelly hissed. "One thing I'll tell you, for the next shift you'll be cleaning the whole 51!"

"Fuck off! You're not my dad," Liam hissed.

"I'm one hundred percent sure that Casey agrees with me," he said, "And now calm down." Kelly pointed to a chair on the squad table. He sat down in his chair.

"Do you remember Leslie Shay?" Kelly asked. Slightly Liam nodded. How could he just forget her? That day almost Gabby would have died.

* * *

 _It was actually the wedding of Chief Boden and his wife Donna, but a fire interrupted the entire wedding ceremony and the paramedics and firefighters moved away._

 _Liam stayed with Donna, Cindy, and Hermann's children at 51. The children happily played "fire department". After a call, Cindy and Donna explained to the kids that a paramedic died. Liam was in great shock and eagerly waited for his father to come back. When he finally saw Truck 81 from a distance, he jumped from his place and right into the arms of his father._

 _"Daddy!" The boy sobbed, hiding his head in his father's shirt._

 _"Hey buddy," Matt whispered, hugging the child tightly. He really enjoyed the hug. Liam heard Gabby's voice and quickly separated from the embrace and looked around for her. She talked to Peter Mills. She looked so sad._

 _"Gabby!", Liam shrieked and ran into her arms, "I miss you," the 7-year-old said, wrapping his arms around her tightly._

* * *

"Leslie Shay died from arson," Severide began to tell, "I don't know who you're trying to impress, but such fires can make paramedics and firefighters die," Kelly took a deep breath, "Don't you realize that you make a death-trap to your own family?"

"I have never set a fire, Kelly. It's all a big misunderstanding," Liam said.

"I hope so for you! Because at the moment you're just disappointing everyone," Kelly said and disappeared into his office.


	6. Lies

**Chapter 6 - Lies**

Liam rode his bike through the streets of Chicago. Almost the whole night he stayed awake and investigated the arsons. He was so absorbed that he forgot he was writing a math exam. That's why he will not go to school today.

Liam stopped abruptly as a siren sounded for a moment beside him. He groaned annoyed. Squad 3 has caught him.

"Hey buddy, what're you doing?" Severide asked.

"No school today?" Cruz wondered. Now Kelly was listening and looked at the boy expectantly.

"Did you forget today is a holiday? The birthday of John Kennedy" Liam lied.

"Oh, sure. Is this today? Is his birthday today? I forgot that," Capp said.

"Sure it's today, what did you think?", Liam said, "See you later!"

"Um, Lieutenant, Kennedy's birthday isn't a holiday," Joe Cruz shared his thoughts.

"I know, I'm calling Casey," Kelly said, choosing Casey's number as Capp asked in confusion, "I thought today is holiday?" Kelly rolled his eyes and made a quick phone call to Matt, who ordered to bring the boy to 51 immediately.

"I hate it when we have to pick up the boy when he skips school. We are always the bad guys," Cruz said.

* * *

Severide quickly found the boy at the next intersection. Severide got out, "Clever move, but unfortunately you can't fool us anymore," he said and grabbed the steering wheel of the bicycle with his hand, "Casey wants to talk to you," Kelly said. Liam sighed and a little later, he sat at the back of Squad 3

"Did you have to call him? Dad always worries," Liam said. Severide did not even answer, just listened quietly. He certainly did not want to get into the fronts between Matt and Liam.

"I wish you could choose your father and I would choose you because you aren't so strict," Liam said. Curious Kelly raised an eyebrow and turned back into the crew cabin.

"If you were my son and I found out you were an arsonist, believe me, you wouldn't survive that conversation. If you ask me, Matt was way too gentle with you," Kelly said.

Liam said nothing and immediately when the vehicle stopped in the hall he got out.

"He's waiting for you in his office," Hermann said.

"What am I telling him this time?" Liam asked quietly.

"How about the truth!", Kelly said.

"Just tell him it's up to the genes," Mouch said, "You got it from him."

"Do you actually know the saying _'_ _ **a liar**_ _**is**_ _**never**_ _**believed, even**_ _**when**_ _**he's**_ _**telling**_ _**the**_ _**truth**_ _'_?" Cruz asked.

Without further comment, Liam disappeared to Matt's office. Gently he knocked and stepped inside. His dad was sitting in the chair, legs laid on his desk, playing on the Nintendo DS.

"Hey dad," Liam said, staring at his father, who did not pay attention to him. "This is my Nintendo DS," Liam explained.

"Not anymore," Matt said.

"That's unfair!" Liam said.

"How stupid do you think we are?" Matt said, "The birthday of Kennedy? Are you serious? Capp may fall for this lie, but not Severide."

"I'm sorry," Liam whispered.

"I've been thinking a long time about what to do with you. You're skipping the school, setting fires... what in the world is going on with you?" Matt asked, "Do you get too much freedom?"

"No," he whispered.

"When I work, it means that you stay at 51 both during the day and at night. I'll pick you up from school every day and if I have to with Truck 81 and the siren," Matt said, waving with the Nintendo, "No more electronics for the next few weeks."

"You can't do that!" Liam said perplexed. Even before Matt could answer the electronic announcement sounded, _"Truck81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61 - traffic accident."_

"Follow me," Matt said and ran to the hall. Liam quickly ran to the hall too, where everyone dressed.

"What're you waiting for! Hop in!" Matt said.

* * *

Stuck between Hermann and Mouch he sat in the crew cabin of Truck 81.

"You stay in here all the time and do not touch anything, understand?" Matt said sternly.

"Yeah, but Dad ..." Liam tried to talk to him, but Matt was in Captain mode.

"Did you understand?" He asked angrily. Liam nodded slightly, but Hermann looked at him urgently.

"Yeah, I got it," Liam said.

Curious, Liam watched as his father distributed the instructions and then tried to free the person from the car himself. It was a normal traffic accident. One driver disregarded the right of way and drove the other into it. Nonetheless, he seldom saw his father in action. After all it is not officially allowed. Perhaps today's exception should teach him a lesson. Liam sighed. Soon Matt dragged him into a burning house instead of listening to him. Why is it so hard to be heard by adults as a teenager?

He saw a dog lying on the roadside injured. He carefully opened the door to sneak out unnoticed.

"You're a cutie," Liam said and squatted down in front of him, "and you're bleeding."

Helpless, Liam looked around. The paramedics were driving away. But the Truck would have to have bandages, right? Liam jumped up and carried the little dog to Truck 81.

Matt gave instructions to clean up the scene of the accident when he saw Liam with a dog, "Liam!", Called Matt, "What did I say earlier!"

"The dog is bleeding!" Liam shouted to his father. While Matt just stood there, Stella Kidd hurried to the boy.

"Let me see!", She said and examined the wound, "He has to go to the vet."

"Let's go!" Liam said, but Matt stopped his son.

"We're not done here yet," he said, getting a very angry look from Stella.

"Get in, Liam, I'll drive you!" Stella said.

"Truck 81, we're leaving!", Matt called and went into the crew cabin to his son and Stella.

"You're still a little puppy!", Stella enthused and connected the wound.

"Stella, the dog is going to be healthy again, right?" Liam asked.

"We should definitely go to the nearest vet clinic," she answered only.

"Copy that," Matt said, navigating Otis.

"You should become a paramedic, Liam," Stella grinned. Her new assistant did his job very well.

* * *

Otis parked right in front of the veterinary clinic and Liam and Stella hurried away with the puppy.

"One thing is clear. No matter how much mischief Liam does, he still has a good heart," Otis said.

Stella and Liam burst in the middle of an animal examination and almost literally threw the woman and her cat out of the treatment room. Surprised, the doctor looked at her, but quickly saw the puppy.

"Liam, go out!" Stella said, but the boy refused and watched as the doctor removed a foreign object from the wound and stopped the bleeding.

"Your dog definitely has to stay here for a few days to observe. At least 24 hours," he said.

* * *

"Good job," Matt said, patting his son's shoulder.

"Are you serious?" Liam asked in surprise, "I resisted your order!"

"Yes, but you saved a dog's life," Matt winked.

"And made a little family all the happier," grinned Gabby. The dog only lived with his new family a few days ago and had a traffic accident with his master. In the accident, the dog was thrown out of the car.

* * *

 **Thanks for reviews. Your comments are always welcome! Please let me know what you think. I hope you like the story so far.**


	7. Not to burn yourself one day

**Chapter 7 - Not to burn yourself one day**

* * *

"Anyone who plays with fire eventually burns their fingers," Mouch told his visitor on the couch, "Be careful not to burn yourself one day," Mouch said.

Liam rolled his eyes annoyed. For days he was allowed to listen to such sayings. They treated him as if he were invisible and the next moment they look at him as if he were an alien. His father did not understand that it was hell to come to work with him. He did not feel like home 51 anymore.

Either he had to help with the maintenance of the equipment, cleaning or doing other things for them. Meanwhile, he was caught in front of 7 buildings, who was set in fires.

"Don't you have any homework?" Matt asked. He noticed that Liam had been sitting in front of the television for a long time. Liam sighed, got up, picked up his backpack and disappeared.

"You're too strict, Matt," Gabby said.

"Too strict, because I want him to do his homework?" Matt wondered.

"Your tone to your son," she said.

"What? I talked to him normally!" He said.

"Yeah, like he's a felon!" Gabby said, "You punished Liam enough."

"And yet the boy didn't understand," Hermann intervened, "If you ask me, he must be taught a proper lesson."

"Yeah? Which one?" Gabby asked curiously.

"Well, I probably would have...", Hermann thought for a moment, "Well, you know."

* * *

"No, we don't," Matt said annoyed and disappeared into his office, where he met Liam.

"I have paperwork to do, so if you could find another place..." Matt said.

Without comment, Liam stood up and sat down with his duties on the ground.

He never looked up to his father. Matt took a deep breath and studied his son worriedly before he squatted down in front of him.

"Listen, I don't want to argue with you or punish you by staying on 51," he explained, "but I'm trying to protect you. Mouch said something important earlier. If you're not careful, you'll burn yourself someday. And I don't want that. That's why you're here on 51, where I can keep an eye on you."

"I think I have to do something else," Liam said and wanted to get up when Matt stopped him and held his arm, "Liam. Please don't be angry with me, okay? I'm just worried about you," Matt said.

"You do not believe me, you accuse me of arson and send me to the psychiatrist, because you think that I am disturbed and then I should still like you?", Liam asked stunned, "Just leave me alone!" Liam hissed. In trying to free himself from the grip of his father, he hit him in the face accidentally, because his father would not let him go.

Quickly Liam disappeared from Matt's office while Matt carefully grabbed to his face.

"Are you okay?" Gabby asked softly and knelt down to him, "Let's see." She examined the black below his eye, "You should put ice on it and that gives a nice black eye."

"He hates me," Matt sighed.

"Oh no, don't say that even if he punched you, he still loves you," Gabby said, "It was the same with me," Gabby said, thinking briefly about the initial difficulties with Liam.

"It was me. I held him, even though he wanted to leave. It was an accident."

"Matt, don't blame yourself. Whatever is going on in Liam's head right now, I'm sure there is a simple explanation," she said.

"It would be better," said Matt and at the same time sounded the electronic announcement. Immediately, Matt and Gabby hurried to their vehicles.

* * *

Liam took advantage of the silence and did his homework at the squad table. A call meant a relief for him, because then he did not have to endure the looks of others.

He was a little surprised when the Squad 3 returned after a short time, but it was nothing unusual. Sometimes, when you're no longer needed, you drive back earlier.

Kelly got out and walked slowly to Liam, "Liam?" Kelly said. "We have to go to Med. There was an accident."

* * *

 **Thank you all for your review. It means a lot of me. Write me what you thinks. Please.**


	8. Diagnosis

**Chapter 8 - Diagnosis**

* * *

He was silent for the entire ride. The team of Truck 81 sat in the waiting room and waited eagerly for a message.

Matt, his head heavy in his hands, looked up to see his boy into his blue eyes. Matt took a breath and with a nod he made clear that he wanted to talk to Liam. They faced each other away from the others.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to hit you," Liam said.

"It's okay."

"But Gabby is fine, right?" Liam asked in shock, "She stays with us, right?"

Severide explained to him on the way to Med that the ambulance 61 got into a traffic accident.

"I really hope so! The doctors have not talked to me yet," Matt said, "Liam, I don't want to argue with you. I know you can't stand me right now, but understand that I'm just trying to protect you."

"I know," Liam said.

"Such a game can end in death. Arson threatens the lives of many people, but also your own. And believe me, I can't bear to lose you too. Promise me that you won't cause trouble anymore. Promise me you stop setting fires," Matt said.

"I promise," Liam said, though he did not do anything. He still has not set the fires, but nobody wants to hear that. He looked his father for a long time.

"Come here," said Matt, hugging his boy, who hesitantly accepted the embrace. Somehow, Matt just needed a hug. Liam and Gabby were the most important people in his life. Even if everything is just going crazy. He had a long conflict with Liam over the fires and Gabby always protected Liam. In principle, Liam unintentionally caused the first real marriage conflict in their relationship.

However, Matt also realized that in the long run he was too strict with Liam. At least his tone was not really nice to his son, even though Liam did not do anything at all.

* * *

A little later, Dr. Choi and explained that both paramedics, Gabby and Sylvie, are fully recovered. Gabby has a concussion, laceration, bruises and a sprained foot. Sylvie, however, a broken collarbone and a concussion.

Relieved, they all exhaled. Blessing in disguise. Matt visited Gabby, who was lying on the bed in the treatment room.

"Hey!", Matt greeted his wife and gave her a long kiss on the mouth.

"Hey," Gabby smiled weakly. Her head hurt a lot.

"How are you?" Matt asked worriedly.

"Better than before. Sylvie is undergoing surgery, right?"

"Yes, but she will be perfectly healthy again," Matt said.

The next days Liam was allowed to stay home as a gabby sitter and did not have to spend the night at 51. Liam also took advantage of his freedom and investigated extensively against the arsonist. He visited the burned-out places and searched for clues the investigators might have missed. But there was not much left.

* * *

Now Liam was sitting in the psychiatrist's waiting room while Gabby and Matt talked to her. After the criminal complaint, there was a request that a psychiatrist should speak with him. Reluctantly, Liam took part in the therapy sessions. He had not really had a choice. He was also pretty sure she told them the diagnosis. It was typical that by now the whole world was against him. This psychiatrist clearly did not understand her job, but he did not need to explain that to his father and Gabby. In the last few days he learned to avoid everything and everyone. So he avoided a lot of stress and annoyance.

The psychiatrist took a deep breath. She was explaining the conversations of the last sessions with Liam and was pretty sure about her diagnosis.

"I think your son never coped with his mother's death," she explained, "She died from a fire and now, 6 years later, Liam sets fires. It may be his way of showing that he never got over her death."

"And the unknown man?" Gabby asked.

"Imagination. There is no man at all. Liam himself is the arsonist, but through the childhood trauma he has suffered, he no longer sees reality," she said, "Did he have a fascination with fire before?"

"He never gave me the impression that he did not process her death. Of course, the first time was very hard for Liam," Matt sighed. Did he not notice the warning signals? The infinite questions about Hallie's death. Should he have sent his son to a psychiatrist before? Maybe then Liam would never have started setting fires. It was not enough for the boy to have lost his mom and Leslie by fire. Or what was the kick that made the boy setting fires?

"After his mother's death, he had many questions about the function of a fire," Matt said.

"Liam has lost two close people by arson. I really believe that your son has never processed both losses and now Liam is trying to control a fire by setting some himself," she said, "Your son is traumatized. He can't separate reality and delusion."

"So you think Liam suffers from delusions?" Gabby asked in shock.

"Yes, it's also called schizophrenia," she explained.

"And what can we do about it?" Matt asked.

"I suggest a medicine treatment," she said.

* * *

 **BAMM. Do you believe the shrink? Is Liam an arsonist? Yes or no?**


	9. Second Opinion

**Chapter 9 - Second Opinion**

* * *

"Is that a joke?", Kelly stood shocked next to his friend and colleagues. Matt explained the psychiatrist's diagnosis to his chief and Kelly.

"I wish," Matt said, "Liam gets a drug treatment."

"Are you damn sure the psychiatrist can do the job well?" Severide asked.

"Yes I'm sure. The psychiatrist was even recommended to me."

"We are there for you and Liam, if you need something or want to talk," Chief Boden said. He had known the boy for exactly 12 years now - so his whole life - never would he have thought that Liam would end up with such a diagnosis. Never has the boy in recent years made the impression that he is suffering from delusions. The only thing he always noticed and admired was his blossoming imagination. Maybe this fantasy led to the delusions?

"Find a new psychiatrist!" Kelly said.

"Severide, it would all make sense!" Matt hissed.

"Make sense? That's all mischief!" Kelly stirred, "How blind you have become, Casey!"

"I can ask you the same question, Severide," Matt said.

* * *

Meanwhile, the crew of Truck 81 condemned the Casey boy to clean the corridors. Liam sighed, but did not argue with them, but did his job.

"Oh! You'll have to clean it again," Otis said, shedding a bucket of dirty water on the already cleaned surface.

"Watch out, he's going to run to Casey," Cruz laughed.

"He's the apostate!", Otis hissed, "setting fires, denying and trying to blame others!" Otis always had a problem keeping his mouth shut.

Liam would like to jump up and punch Otis, but then he'd get more trouble than before.

"Even if he runs to Casey. He never believes his son anymore!" Otis said.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" Liam asked annoyed.

"No, you're better than any reality show on TV!" Grinned Otis.

"Don't forget, Liam, you'll have to clean up there," Cruz said, pointing to the dirt water.

"When you're done with it, you can continue with the toilets," Otis said.

Just then Liam threw the cloth on the floor and straightened up, "I'm doing a shit for you! You can't ask for anything from me!" hissed the 13-year-old.

"I'll tell you, now he's going to Casey," Cruz said.

"Is there a problem?" Kelly asked, eyeing Otis and Cruz sternly, but also Liam.

"No, Lieutenant. We just showed Liam how dirty the corridors are," Otis said.

"Then take a rag in your hand and wipe it up!" Severide ordered.

"I said the same thing to Liam, but he resists my order," Otis said, earning Severide's sternest expression he'd ever seen, "The order went to you Otis!" Kelly hissed.

"Well, next time I would better watch out!", Liam winked and pressed Otis the bucket in the hand.

"You don't risk the fat lip here!" Kelly said, "Come on, let's go on a trip."

* * *

Liam followed his godfather and got into Squad 3. At first he did not understand where they were going, but when Toni stopped in front of the Chicago Med, he realized something.

He led his little friend to Dr. Sarah Reese. On the way, he explained to Liam that he wanted a second opinion on the diagnosis. Liam had to listen twice to Severides words. Does that mean that Kelly believes he does not have delusions? On the other hand, Kelly often disagrees with his father - just in principle.

Dr. Reese received them, asked Kelly to wait in the other room and chatted with Liam for a moment. Her diagnosis quickly became known - a normal 13-year-old boy.

She told Kelly her suspicions that the first psychiatrist was mischievous, but when Kelly tried to explain to Matt the diagnosis of Reese, he was pissed that Kelly dragged his son from one psychiatrist to the other behind his back.

* * *

"What does that concern you? He is my son! I decide when and to which psychiatrist he will go!" Matt yelled. Together with Gabby and Kelly he stood in his office.

"So if I'm allowed to interfere ...", Gabby tried her luck and was interrupted by both men at the same time, "No!", they hissed.

"I acted in the interest of your son!" Kelly explained.

"Oh, do you think I'm not acting on his behalf?" Matt asked tensely.

"I didn't say that!" Severide said, "But as a father, you should try to help your boy and that means you get more opinions and not judge your son."

"You were there when we caught Liam doing what he did in the middle of the night!" Matt hissed.

"Yeah? Still, I don't diagnose him with the next plausible diagnosis!" Kelly hissed.

"So if I'm allowed to interfere ...", again Gabby tried her luck and again both men hissed, "No!"

A hot talk between Kelly and Matt arose and Gabby certainly did not want to hear both opinions anymore, "Severide is right!" Gabby shouted.. While Kelly winked at her, Matt just looked at her in shock. Especially from his wife, he would have expected more cohesion.

"Getting a second opinion does not hurt!" She explained.

"That's what I'm trying to explain to Casey!", Kelly said, "Besides, you should keep your men under control." He thought of the incident earlier in the hall, where Otis and Cruz were up to something and apparently should pay Liam for it. He was also no friend of Liam's fires, but treating him like a piece of dirt is going too far.

"I have my men under control," Casey said.

"Yeah? Ask your son if he sees it the same way!" Kelly hissed.


	10. Liam Casey and the Chamber of the Broom

**Chapter 10 - Liam Casey and the chamber of the broom**

* * *

Liam sneaked through the hallways of 51. He hoped he would not meet anyone. He came from his father's office, where he once again got in trouble. Matt found out he did not swallow the psychiatrist's medication. Do adults not understand their own stupidity or did this father actually believe the psychiatrist?

Now Liam was looking for a place where no one could stare at him. He was tired of those stupid remarks. Why do not they understand it? He is not an arsonist. It was a coincidence. He was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Of course, firefighters and paramedics did not believe in coincidences - even if it is true.

Liam looked around. He was not observed. So he took advantage of the hour, opened the door and hid in the broom cupboard. With a blanket, a pillow, candies and drinks, he has set up his chamber comfortably.

He dug out a book and fled into the world of Harry Potter. He had one thing in common with Harry. Both were not believed. The ministry also denied the return of Voldemort for a very long time.

* * *

From time to time he also listened to the conversations of the firefighters. So he heard a conversation between Cruz and Otis.

"It's really fierce that Casey's job is at stake just because his son sets fires," Cruz said.

"If you ask me, education has gone awry," Otis said.

"Maybe Casey should think about sending Liam to a facility for troubled kids," Cruz mused.

"I can guarantee you one thing. No matter how many fires he'll lay, Casey would never send his son away," Otis said, "Even though it may be best for everyone."

Liam put his book aside. He did not know that by now his father's job was at stake. It was not his intention to put his dad in that position.

Liam took out his investigation from his backpack. On a map he marked the buildings, which were already flared. He tried to recognize a pattern, but he saw nothing. The only similarities were that all buildings have been empty for years and are located in the catchment area of 51.

* * *

"I'll get the broom!" Gabby called and opened the door. Liam heard her call and was already holding the broom in his hands to quickly close the door again.

"Oh thanks!", Gabby said, took the broom in the hand and wanted to go when she then turned around confused again. The broom cupboard could hardly put the broom in her hand, could it?

"Oh, here you are hiding!" Gabby said and Liam quickly formed a soft-spoken sign in front of his lips with his hand. Gabby put down the broom and squatted down to Liam.

"Matt's looking for you everywhere," she whispered, looking around the cozy room, "you made it very nice here."

"Don't tell anyone I'm here. Please," Liam said.

"I'm sure Matt will sooner or later look for you in the broom cupboard," she smirked.

"Then stop him," he said, "I don't want to get any more trouble."

"Then stop the arson."

"I'm innocent. Why does nobody believe me? You yourself said _'Liam Casey and arson? Never!'_ You were the last one who believed in me!" He hissed.

"What's that?" Gabby asked tensely, picking up the investigation folder, "You write down your own fires?" She asked.

"I'm investigating against the arsonist," Liam replied. However, he only earned a worried look from Gabby.

"Shall I give you some advice? Stop it! It doesn't matter if you're the arsonist or not. Stay out of this matter. And believe me, if you're discovered near a fire, Matt loses his rank and job. Would you like that?" Gabby asked and Liam shook his head. Of course he did not want it. And he knows that the fire department is the whole life of his dad.

"It wasn't me," Liam asserted.

"Do you know what's strange, since you've been house arrested and guarded by us around the clock, there was not a single case of arson anymore," said Gabby, "that makes you pretty suspicious, huh?"

Liam looked speechless. He did not think about that, but it was true. He did not get any text messages anymore.


	11. The Game with Fire Part 1

**Chapter 11 - The Game with Fire Part 1**

* * *

"Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61 Building fire...", the voice rang through the room.

Liam turned around in his bed and pretended to be asleep. As Matt ran out of his office, he stopped by Liam and watched his son for a short moment. Either the boy has an impressive deep sleep or he tries to fall asleep again. Matt took the fallen blanket, covered him and ran into the vehicle garage.

Liam sighed and opened his eyes again. In no less than 6 hours he wrote a mathematics exam and such a stupid big fire robbed his last hours of sleep.

Slowly he trotted into the kitchen and nibbled on the chocolate candies. Calls at night were quite boring for someone who stayed on 51. He was all by himself.

The only advantage was that he did not have to argue with Mouch about the television program. He sighed again. He felt that all of them no longer liked him and considered him to be an arsonist. He did not do anything. The first time was a stupid accident and the other times he just followed the SMS instructions. His father told him from an early age that you did not play with fire. Why did they think he started this?

* * *

Liam startled suddenly. A loud bang brought him back to reality. A man came in through the back door, which was next to the kitchen.

"Finally we get to know each other!" He grinned.

"You are the arsonist!" Liam said, "What are you doing here!"

"Well, what's an arsonist doing, huh?" He grinned.

"You don't light the 51, do you!", Liam exclaimed indignantly.

"Too late!" the man laughed, "I've already hid and activated the detonator."

Wide-eyed, Liam stared at the man. He felt that he already knew the man from somewhere else. Not only from their first meeting at the first fire, but much longer. Only he could not assign it from where he knew the man.

"I should be blamed right from the start as arsonist!" Liam stated.

"Exactly. Let's just continue the discussion outside."

"No! First you tell me why you want to harm us!" Liam hissed.

"Hey buddy we can talk about everything outside."

"You also bribed the psychiatrist, didn't you!" Liam shouted.

"With a little money you can change people," he grinned.

"Why are you doing all this?!" Liam asked, not bothering to leave the building.

* * *

Meanwhile, they fought on several fronts against the flames. The good news: it was a vacant building. No people were inside.

"Same call," Severide said, looking worriedly at his colleague.

"Liam was at 51 all the time," Matt explained, "He can't have set the fire."

"Like the other fires, a time fuse was used," Severide said.

"Yes, but Liam didn't have the opportunity," Matt said.

"Then who started the fire?" Severide asked and Matt shrugged his shoulders without a word. The only thing he knew was that his son could not possibly set this fire. Liam had a total smartphone ban and house arrest. He picked up his son from school or took him there. Liam was not left unattended for more than 10 minutes. The time was not enough to plan a fire.

"Oh my Gosh!", Otis stared into the distance, where a pitch-black cloud of smoke rose. It was the middle of the night and the darkness made it possible to show a distant explosion in its full extent. The explosion conquered almost the entire attention of all present firefighters and paramedics.

"An important announcement to everyone: fire department 51 burns!", the voice of the radio said, who just got a call from a resident.


	12. The Game with Fire Part 2

**Chapter 12 - The Game with Fire Part 2**

* * *

"Liam," Casey said shocked, who saw the explosion a few seconds ago. "Truck 81 - we're leaving!" He gave his order. Immediately Severide did the same and both crews drove back to 51 with siren.

Their home has risen in a huge sea of flames. It was burning brightly. Desperately, Gabby and Matt looked around the building, shouting the name of the kid. But nothing happened. Liam may have been surprised in his sleep and found no way out now.

Stunned, Casey ran a hand through his face. Tears came to his mind that his son was caught in the flames. It just could not be that Liam was still in the building. The boy must have come out, is not he? Casey looked around. Some people, who were torn from their sleep, stood at the roadside. But nowhere was a blond-haired 13-year-old boy.

"He's nowhere out here," Kelly swallowed hard. At the same time they saw a figure walking out of the fire department. Hopefully, Casey wanted to run to the figure when he realized it was not Liam.

"I've heard cries for help and thought I could help but the way is blocked," a man explained as he gasped. Gabby rushed to help him at the same time and gave him oxygen.

Casey did not hesitate long, got his Halligan, a fresh oxygen cylinder and got ready. He could not save his ex-girlfriend and mother of his son years ago, but this time he will save his family member. This is about the life of his child.

Severide followed his colleagues and resisted Bodens strict instructions: No one enters the building - collapse danger. The smoke thickened and threatened another explosion. Nevertheless, Chief Boden did not stand in their way. He knew how important it was to get Liam safely out of the building. However, he had been sentenced to no longer send his men and women inside.

"Liam!" Matt yelled through the corridors. It was hard to tell that this was a fire station. Everywhere debris, ashes and dark smoke. They definitely did not have much time.

"He was last in the dormitory," Casey said, remembering the hour of the distress call when he came storming out of his office and covering his son with a blanket.

"You don't really think the boy is still asleep?" Kelly wondered. However, he agreed to Casey's ideal to fight the way to the bedrooms. Again and again they called Liam's name, but the boy did not answer.

"What if we're late?" Casey asked anxiously. They ransacked the dormitory, but there was no sign of the boy.

"You mustn't think of that," Kelly said, patting him on the shoulder fraternally. "Like father, like son."

Room by room they searched. The break room was completely destroyed. Even the ceiling crashed down here.

"He has to be here somewhere!" Casey said in panic. Where is his son? Did he come out? Is he hiding? Or is he seriously injured in any corner?

Kelly could not answer his friend. He himself had no idea where the boy was.

Once again the Squad Lieutenant looked around. He even thought of all the rubble, ashes and parts of the ceiling to recognize a small hand.

"I found him," Kelly said and hurried to the boy. Liam lay motionless on the ground - covered by rubble and ashes. Kelly first released the child's face from the rubble. A bloody wound graced Liam's head.

Gabby was relieved when Kelly announced via radio they found Liam. Mouch, Cruz, Hermann, Stella and the whole 51... they were all relieved that Liam was found. They probably would not have known what they would have done if the boy had not made it. For the past few weeks, they have been dismissive of the boy, they considered him an arsonist and let the Casey boy feel it. However, they were all sure that Liam would never set the 51 on fire. After all, it was his home too.

"Liam!" Matt yelled. Burns also adorned the small body. Matt leaned back against the ailing blown black wall, took off his helmet and mask. The first tears rolled down his cheek. 6 years ago, he lost the child's mother and today the flames took his son.

"We won't give up," Kelly said, "Liam will live!"

Casey helped Kelly to pull the boy out. But it did not work that easy. The boy's leg was stuck.

"He's breathing very hard," Kelly stated.

"We need lifting bags otherwise we won't get him out of here," Casey said.

"We don't have the time for that, Casey, the 51 can collapse at any moment."

"I don't leaving him here!", Casey said.

"I didn't say that either," Kelly said.

The two men considered. How do they get Liam out of here alive?

Matt looked at his son. Still unconscious. Several bleeding injuries. He gently stroked Liam's cheek. He can not imagine losing his son.

"Stay strong, buddy, you can do it," Matt whispered.

Casey and Severide looked at each other, but had no real plan. You need lifting bags. But time was not enough to get the tools. Severide tried again to free the boy's leg…

* * *

 **Thank you all for reviews! Will they get Liam out of it?**


	13. The Game with Fire Part 3

**Chapter 13 - The Game with Fire Part 3**

* * *

Kelly managed to free the child's leg. Casey nodded gratefully to his friend. He gently took his son in his arms. He never thought that Liam had become that heavy by now. Granted, the last time he carried the boy, Liam was 8 years old.

Severide recognized a fire extinguisher in a corner, grabbed it and tried to control the flames at the exit. He nodded to Matt as he brought the flames under control. Only a small gap was cleared by Severide.

Through one of the side doors they get outside.

"Oh my gosh, Matt!" Gabby screamed and ran to him. Sylvie hurried after her with the stretcher and Matt put the unconscious 13-year-old on it.

"His respiratory system is completely closed," Sylvie said, desperately trying to find a way to intubate him.

Gabby in the meantime gave access to the infusion and checked his vital signs.

Helpless the crews of 51 stood around the stretcher. Liam had burns, a head injury, an abdominal injury and smoke poisoning. Only the broken foot is not bad.

"Gabby?" Matt asked anxiously.

"He needs surgery right now," Gabby said.

"I drive you, you take good care of Liam!" Said Joe Cruz and hurried behind the wheel of the ambulance. They stowed the stretcher with the boys in the back. Sylvie took care of Liam. Matt and Gabby sat next to her, holding each other's hands, looking desperately at their boy. After all, Sylvie was able to intubate the boy successfully.

* * *

In the hospital Liam disappeared quickly into surgery while Matt, Gabby and the people of the 51 waiting in the waiting room for news.

"What happened?", Hermann asked and pronounced exactly what everyone wanted to know. It was a mystery to them all why the fire station burned.

"The boy took advantage of the hour and blew up the 51!" came a voice from a distance. There was no one less than the commissioner of the CFD, "The same detonator as the other fires!" he hissed.

"This boy would never play with fire! He didn't set a single fire! He also has no mental disorder!" Gabby hissed.

"This is the 8th fire. Liam Casey was there! Captain Matthew Casey you're suspended!" he ordered.

Matt did not contradict. He did not really care. At the moment he just wanted to go to his son. His head heavily supported in his hands, he sat next to Gabby, who put her arm around her husband.

"Dawson's right," Kelly said, "Or do you seriously think Liam sets his home on fire?"

"I think we all have to apologize to him," Stella said. "We weren't exactly friendly to him."

"And if Liam can't make it?" Otis asked, answering his own question, "Then he dies thinking that we all considered him a traitor."

"Otis! You mustn't think about that!"Cruz said.

"But not to be ruled out!" Otis said, "We all treated him like a rat. We avoided him saying spells, or in other words, bullying him."

"I think everyone got it, Otis," said Kelly, who did not want to think about what if Liam really could not make it.

"When you found Liam, was he conscious?" Sylvie asked curiously.

"No," Kelly answered.

"Liam always reported a man. How could the man hear the cries for help when Liam was unconscious?" Sylvie said.

"That bastard! Where's that? "Kelly hissed, clenching his hands into fists.

"He was taken to Med by Ambulance 94," Sylvie explained, and immediately Squad 3 disappeared.

Of course, the thought did not pass Matt, only he did not want to leave the waiting area under any circumstances. He finally wanted to know what's happened to his son.

* * *

Luckily they were good friends with the staff of the Meds. April unobtrusively gave them a hint where the guy was. So the crew of Squad 3 entered the treatment room, where the guy was currently alone.

"So you like to set fires and blame a kid for that?" Kelly asked angrily.

"I don't know what you mean!", the man said.

"You almost killed my son!" Gabby hissed. She hesitated. Did she seriously say _'my son'_? She swore from the beginning that she never took the motherhood away from Hallie.

Severide turned around in confusion. He did not know Gabby was following them.

"I tell you one thing: if Liam doesn't survive then you have a big problem!" Gabby said, slapping his face, "with me!"

"Dawson!" Kelly said perplexed, "Good hit"

"Antonio is on his way. Keep an eye on him, yeah?" said Gabby, "I have to go back to Matt. He needs me."

Gabby returned to the waiting room, "Hey Matt," Gabby whispered, placing a kiss on his cheek, "The guy is in custody."

"How could I be so blind? I actually thought my son was an arsonist," he said stunned.

"Don't blame yourself, Matt," she said, "Liam was acting very suspicious."

"But as a father, I should have believed my son, right?" Matt asked.

"You should not have behaved like that to him," Gabby replied. "In the end, Liam had the feeling of being shunned. You forced him to stay on 51, even though each one made his life difficult. I think Liam felt pretty abandoned."

"After all, you are honest with me, I would have expected a beautified answer now," Matt grinned lightly.

"Should I say _'Oh no, Matt. You did everything right?'_ " Gabby asked.

"No," Matt sighed.

"Cheer up, Casey," Cruz said, "Liam will forgive you."

"Just not us," Otis said, "We've been really disgusting with him the last few days," Otis revealed. The worst comments they have made even behind Captain Casey back.

"Oh well, let a week go by and the boy has forgotten all the incidents and allegations," Hermann said.

"I think we should come up with something as we apologize to Liam," Boden intervened in the conversation, "He certainly won't forget the incident."

Before anyone could answer, Dr. Choi came.


	14. We're sorry

**Chapter 14 - We're sorry**

* * *

"He's alive. Give him a few more hours to wake up. The burns are only superficial. He will only get a small scar. He is still ventilated lightly. The ankle is broken, but not bad, and the head injury wasn't that bad either. If everything goes well, he can go home by the end of next week," Choi looked around the group, "Liam needs a lot of rest. No more than two people, please."

Gabby hugged her husband for joy. It was great news.

They entered the hospital room slowly. Gabby clutched Matt's hand tightly and looked at her stepson. His wound on the head, which looked worse than it actually was, was sewn. He wore a bandage on the entire left side of his arm from shoulder to wrist. Choi told them that the burn would heal, but small scars can remain. Liam wore nasal cannula, which gave him breath.

Matt and Gabby looked at him worriedly. They just didn't know what to say. Liam had been right all along and they didn't believe him.

Matt sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted to take his son in his arms. Instead, he only reached for Liam's hand. He was very sorry for everything. He didn't behave correctly as a father. He should have believed his son.

Gabby put her hand on Matt's shoulder, "He will be alright."

"I know," Matt said.

* * *

For hours they sat on the bed watching the boy. Every now and then his hand or an eyelid twitched.

"Don't you believe me?" Liam whispered, opened his eyes.

"Liam! How're you? You know I'm very sorry," Matt said, looking over at his wife, "We're so sorry!" he improved. He took a deep breath, "My behavior towards you was wrong and we should have believed you!"

"But you haven't," Liam snapped.

"Antonio arrested the arsonist," said Gabby, who was sitting on the edge of the bed on the other side, "and believe me, we'll do everything we can so he gets his punishment."

"You can invite him for a shift at 51," Liam hissed.

Matt sighed, clutching his wife's hand. Why Liam let them feel the cold shoulder now? He didn't know what Cruz or Otis were doing to him. On the other hand, Kelly gave him the hint to talk to his crew and he didn't. And Liam made signs that he wouldn't like it there anymore, but he didn't care. Actually, he would have imagined their encounter quite differently. Instead, his son was in a bad mood.

"Liam, we all made mistakes. And believe me, we all deeply regret what happened! You can't imagine what fear we were when we saw the burning 51! We knew exactly that you were sleeping!" a tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't even want to recall that terrible hour.

"So I have to put myself in danger that you may believe me?" Liam asked in surprise.

"Why didn't you talk to us about the whole thing?" Matt asked.

"I tried to talk to you, but you did not listen to me anymore!" Liam yelled. At the same moment Choi entered the room.

"Your quarrels don't concern me, but I hear you in the hallway. In addition, Liam needs rest. So either you calm down or I have to ask you to leave," Choi said.

"Yeah, please! They should go," Liam hissed.

"Liam," stunned, Matt looked at his boy, "I was very worried about you! I thought you were dying! And the only thing you are thinking about is to start a new argument?"

"Try to please behave yourselves!" Choi said and disappeared.

Matt sighed, "You're angry. And I can really understand it. I haven't been there for you in the past few weeks and haven't listened to you. But put yourself in my position... I was put under pressure from all sides because my son was a suspected arsonist. With the stay on the 51 and the cell phone ban I didn't want to punish you, I wanted to protect you."

"You believed the psychiatrist," Liam said.

"Honestly? I didn't know what to believe anymore," Matt said.

"You know Liam. We can't change the past, we can only tell you how sorry we were for what happened," said Gabby, "we're blaming ourselves. I think all the time what if Matt hadn't found you…" Gabby burst into tears. She felt Liam reach for her hand.

"Dad found me," he whispered, looking over at his father, "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Promise me one thing, Liam. You will never chase an arsonist again!" Matt said.

"I promise you, Captain," Liam grinned.

"That's my boy!" Matt smiled, "You know that I love you very much?"

Liam nodded, "I love you two too."


	15. Father & Son

**Chapter 15 - Father & Son**

* * *

He ran his finger gently over the light spot on his skin. It doesn't hurt like it did a few days ago, but it still didn't go away. The doctor was sure that this would stay forever - a scar on the stomach. Another small scar on the forearm.

Suddenly his room door is opened and Liam quickly rolled up his shirt again, making the scar invisible. Matt saw it anyway. And he knows Liam hasn't talked much lately. Neither with him, nor with Gabby, nor with anyone of 51. The boy disappeared to school early in the morning and didn't come home until late in the evening. Matt thought they'd settled everything and he'd accepted the apology, but somehow their relationship was on thin ice.

"Is everything okay?" Matt asked worried.

"Yes, everything is fine," Liam said. Matt immediately exposed his lie. Liam was anything but okay. Something was bothering the boy, or was he still suffering from the fire at 51.

"Really?" Matt asked. He sat down on Liam's bed and watched the very calm boy, "Talk to me Liam. You aren't well, I can see that."

"I'm fine," he said.

Matt shook his head in disbelief, "It's really incredible how much we resemble each other. I always say that too. Liam, please let me help you."

"I don't need help," Liam said.

"Sure?" Matt questioned his son's answer. "Having a scar can be cool," said Matt, "Many firefighters are getting one or the other scar over time." Now it was Matt who pulled up his shirt and showed his son a small scar on the left side.

"It's occupational risk," Liam said.

"Were you scared?" Matt asked.

"I knew you would come and get me out."

"Every time I enter a burning building I'm scared," Matt said, "I'm scared that I won't get out alive. What will become of you or Gabby then. I just focus on doing the best and coming back to you after each shift. To be afraid of something is okay."

"Why are you still a firefighter? You almost die at the burning factory back then!" He asked.

"I help and save people. I can't think of anything better," Matt replied, "I always thought you loved the fire department."

"Yeah before I realized there was no guarantee to see everyone again," Liam said, adding barely audibly, "I don't want to lose you."

"So the solution to the problem is that you stay away from us?" Matt said. Liam was still standing in front of his father. They looked into each other's blue eyes and obviously none of them knew a clever solution.

"You have been confronted with a lot in your life. I wish you didn't have to go through so much, but unfortunately I can't change it. But keeping you away from us is not the right way, Liam. You are part of my and Gabby's family, part of 51. No matter how much you stay away from us," said Matt.

"Are you really sure about that? First they treat me like a piece of dirt, then I almost die and no one cares. They never visited me in the hospital!"

"Maybe because they don't know how to apologize to you," Matt guessed, "They were all worried about you."

Liam didn't answer, but sat next to Matt on the bed, "Dad, I'm so glad you and Kelly saved me."

"I am too," Matt breathed in relief, "and I promise you that I will always believe you from now on. I was gullible and let myself influence by the Commissioner."

"Why did you come to my room?" Asked Liam. Usually his father didn't just burst in.

"Shit," Matt murmured softly, "Gabby is waiting for me, we're at a party. I forgot to let you know. We ourselves had completely forgotten the invitation. Would you like to join the Dawsons family gathering?"

"No. Antonio is really cool, as are Eva and Diego, but I don't need the complete Gabby clan," Liam grinned.

"They're not that bad," winked Matt, getting up and saying goodbye.

* * *

A few days later, Matt forced his son to come to 51. Liam didn't know what to do with the ash pile. From the outside, the department still looked a little intact (apart from the blackened walls, the broken windows and the collapsed roof).

"What happens to the 51 now?" Liam asked curiously.

"We are divided among other departments until the 51 is rebuilt" Matt said and Liam nodded.

Gabby put her arm around her stepson, "Don't worry, we all know you haven't set a single fire. It was not your fault."

"And still you force me to hang out the day with you?" Liam asked uncertainly.

"You have a severe concussion and, according to the doctor, you shouldn't be left alone," Matt said.

"We could have stayed at home," said Liam. It may be that they all no longer think of him as the arsonist, but none of the crew members of 51 visited him in the hospital. They didn't care a bit about his wellbeing. Not even his godfather, Kelly, came to see him. Nobody. And now he should hang out on the 51 again where nobody can stand him anymore?

"And who will help rebuild the 51 then?" Matt asked curiously.

Amazingly, the inside of the vehicle hall looked very good. The construction workers have been very busy in the past few days.

"So what are we doing here?" Liam asked. He was very surprised that nobody was there. But almost at the same time the siren sounded for a brief moment and Truck 81 and Squad 3 drove into the hall.

* * *

 **What do you think did the 51 make up to apologize to Liam?**


	16. Happy End

**Chapter 16 - Happy End**

* * *

Liam stood motionless midway between Matt and Gabby. He got a slight suspicion of what was about to happen. He never wanted to see Kelly, Cruz, Otis or Hermann again. Even if it would be difficult not to see all the people again.

The crews got out of their vehicles and gathered in front of them.

"We know that an apology is not forgiving what we have done. We have long considered how we should apologize to you. Our ideas weren't really imaginative. Movie tickets, soccer tickets, amusement park. Somehow we didn't find the right one," said Cruz

"We should have visited you where you were still in the hospital, but we were partly ashamed because we thought you were the arsonist," said Otis.

"We officially apologize to you here and now and hope you will forgive us one day. We made a mistake and sentenced you too quickly," said Chief Boden.

"We are aware that you are a Blackhawks Fan," said Hermann and spread out a red Blackhawks T-Shirt in front of him, "Original signatures of current players and 3 cards for the game on Saturday," said Hermann.

Liam didn't know what to feel. Whether to accept the apology. Cruz and Otis were sometimes so disgusting to him that he doesn't want to accept any more. But he also knows that part of the 51 did not know what they did to him.

He buried his hands deeper in his jacket pocket and didn't answer the apology. He would have preferred to just go home now.

However, his father would not tolerate his behavior. He felt his father put his hand on his shoulder. Liam was certain that his father knew about this reparation and intentionally brought him there.

"Thanks guys," Matt said, "for the shirt and tickets. Many thanks also on behalf of Liam. I don't know if and when Liam will accept the apology, but in the past few days I have learned what two of you have asked Liam to do and if I were in Liam's situation, a simple apology would not be enough."

Liam looked up at his father in shock. Apparently he knew about the reparation action, but not how they would apologize. Liam would now have expected Matt to say he should accept the apology and not be a stubborn kid.

"I made a big mistake myself. I was neither behind my son nor did I help him. And I regret it. But two of you really behaved under all sow. And these two people will do the cleaning of 51 until Liam decides when is good," said Matt.

"We even got a little present for you two," Gabby grinned, handing Joe and Otis a can of wet dog food with beef hearts and vegetables.

Liam looked at Gabby in surprise. He didn't know that Matt and Gabby were so well prepared for it. The faces of Cruz and Otis were definitely legendary.

"Cruz, Otis," Matt said, "do you notice anything?"

Both shook their heads intimidated.

"The 51 is dirty. You should start cleaning," grinned Matt. Of course, the 51 was still in bad shape. Otis and Cruz followed the captain's command. While they are cleaning, Severide is preparing the grill for a BBQ and the others are also pulling out tables and benches to end the day together. Liam stayed very covered, was always close to Gabby and Matt. They both knew that Liam was not yet so happy with the situation.

* * *

A few weeks later, the fire station 51 stood again - freshly set up and renovated. Everything was back where it belonged. Even the pictures and awards hung on the walls. At home, each individual checked whether he still had one of the pictures and brought it with him. The awards, however, were new.

"It feels so good to finally see everyone again and work together. I couldn't have stayed one day longer. Shout is like a colorful, jittery unicorn," said Gabby. Hand in hand, she entered her workplace with her husband.

"I'm also happy to finally be able to spend the day with my wife again," Matt smiled. In the past few weeks, they have worked on different stations at different times. So they almost never saw each other. The only good thing was that Liam was never alone. Even if the boy actually no longer needed a babysitter.

They greeted each other warmly for their first shift at 51. Chief Boden said a few words and quickly agreed that they would organize an evening meal.

"Hey Casey!" Severide called and hurried after his colleague, "How is Liam?"

"He is fine," Matt said.

"I haven't heard from him since the apology," Kelly said.

"He needs a distance from 51. He wants to meet his friends and do everything he couldn't do because of the house arrest," said Matt.

"You can invite him to dinner tonight," said Kelly, "I kind of can't get rid of the feeling that Liam still hasn't forgiven us."

"I can invite him, but I won't promise anything," said Matt, "And Severide, Liam is no longer angry with you."

They sat at the table and watched the delicious food. They ordered from the Thai. Pasta and rice dishes. Chicken and duck. Fresh vegetables. Spring rolls.

Matt tried to delay Chief Boden's speech, but Liam just couldn't stop by.

After waiting 10 minutes, the stomach of almost everyone growled and they started eating.

"Sure Liam is no longer angry?" Kelly asked. He found it very sad that his godchild is currently distancing himself from the fire station and obviously does not want to know anything else about them.

"Liam wrote to me that he was trying to come," said Matt.

"It's also called a cancellation," Otis said.

"That was not a cancellation," said Liam, who heard the conversation when he entered the station "I still had soccer training."

Matt exhaled in relief. How could he forget Liam's training? "Hey buddy," Matt said and asked his son to sit next to him. Cruz filled Liam's plate with all Thai delicacies. In the meantime, individual crews disappeared due to calls, but the majority stayed on 51. It was a quiet shift. Liam said goodbye in the evening, because the next day he will finally rewrite the math exam that he had been missing for weeks.

* * *

 ** _The End_**


End file.
